ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United
Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United is an extended episode of Generator Rex with a guest appearance of Ben 10. It aired on November 25, 2011, Black Friday. 'Plot' Ben and Rex meet each other when Rex is looking at an orange sphere, when he see's Ben come out as an alien.Rex thinks that Ben is an EVO and they have a huge fight almost destroying the city Rex is in. Ben and Rex put aside their diffrences to save the galaxy from the threat of the menacing mechanical montrosity knowing as Nanite Alpha, and must find a way to use their abilites together to overcome the giant villain. 'Major Events' *Ben travels to an alternate universe and meets Rex Salazar. *Ben transforms into Shocksquatch for the first time. *2 of Ben's original aliens return (XLR8 and Upgrade) *Ben turns into Upgrade and merges with Rex *Ben gets a new alien and Rex gets a new machine 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Rebecca Holiday *White Knight *Black Knight *Bobo Haha *Gwen Tennyson (in Flashback) *Max Tennyson (in Flashback) *Kevin Levin (in Flashback) 'Villains' *Alpha Nanite *Alpha Omega (Evolved from Alpha Nanite with the Omega Nanite) 'Aliens Used' 'By Ben' *Humungousaur *Diamondhead x3 *Lodestar *Rath x3 *Big Chill x3 *Cannonbolt x2 *XLR8 (first appearance since Original series) *Four Arms *Upgrade (first reappearance since Original series) *Shocksquatch (debut) *Upchuck *Fasttrack By Alpha *Heatblast *Four Arms *Humungousaur Rex's Machines Used *Smack Hands *Blast Caster *Slam Cannon *The B.F.S *Boogie Pack *Funchucks *Upgrade Suit (first appearance for Rex) *Rex Ride *Punk Busters *Block Party 'Quotes' *'Rex: '''Why is this so tight? *'Ben: Why does my jacket smell like bananas? *'Rex: '''You are so getting punk-busted! *'Ben (as Humungousaur): 'You just made a HUMUNGOUS mistake. 'Errors *When Ben Transformed into Upgrade, the Ultimatrix symbol wasn't there. *When Ben was Lodestar on the building, his mouth was opened. *In The Flashback, Kevin has light in his hair. *In the flashBack, Stinkfly's Ultamatrix symbol is on his head, there are two Echo Echoes and each have different lip colors, and the eyes of Ripjaws are pink instead of green. 'Trivia' Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News.png Humungousaur GR HU.png Lodestar HU2.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News3.png Heroes United Rath Screening.png Rath Heroes United7.png Big Chill GR HU.png Creature Rex.PNG Fourarms or Villain.png Fourarms-is-ready-to-take-on-the-bad-guys.jpg How-about-we-try-Cannonbolt.jpg XLR8.jpg Screenshot2011-11-25at81848PM-1-.png *Ben and his alien counterparts will be animated in the art and style of Generator Rex. *Ben and Rex will have to deal with a "new gigantic threat" (voiced by a "really exciting, surprise voice actor") *The crossover is a part of Generator Rex's regular production cycle. *It is confirmed by Eugene Son that Gwen and Kevin will not be in this special. *Ben will go Upgrade and merge with Rex.http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=2906&start=230#p131848 *The lake where Diamondhead and Rex fight, has an aerial view with the form of Ultimatrix. *Diamondhead uses a diamond thing on his arm when fighting Rex that is similar to the toy part that comes with the new Diamondhead action figure. *This is the first time we see Ben turn into Shocksquatch. *This is the first episode since the original series where Ben doesn't call out any of his known alien's names. This includes Shocksquatch. *Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max appears in a flashback and various of Ben's aliens. Also a flashback to a 10 year old Ben. *They do not show the tranformation sequences of any of Ben's aliens. See Also *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United/Gallery *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United (the article on the Generator Rex Wiki). 'References' Category:Episodes Category:Misc/specials episodes Category:Crossover